elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Idgrod Ravencrone
|Base ID = }} Idgrod Ravencrone is an Elder Nord Jarl of Hjaalmarch, headquartered in Morthal. She sides with the Empire in the Civil War of Skyrim. She purports to be a seer of psychic visions and dreams. Personality Idgrod appears relaxed, and chooses to quote phrases of wisdom and patience. She is quite wise and learned, but most of her people seem to think she is losing the plot due to her enigmatic personality and affiliation with magic. Though she aligns her Hold with the Empire, she is not particularly concerned with the war (a trait she shares with Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun) and also dislikes the Thalmor due to their ruthless and treacherous nature. Background She associates herself with Falion, a newcomer to Hjaalmarch and a wizard. Because of their kinship, she is mistrusted by the members of Morthal. However, although he is disliked by the rest of the town, she claims he is more altruistic than bothersome. Several individuals within Morthal despise her because she accepts Falion into her court, and because she seems not to bother with most "petty" problems in the hold. Idgrod has a daughter, Idgrod the Younger, and a son, Joric, whom she raises with her husband, and steward, Aslfur. Gorm is her Housecarl. Interactions Diplomatic Immunity If the Dragonborn has assisted her, or became Thane of Hjaalmarch, she recognizes who the Dragonborn is and, if prompted, provides the necessary distraction for the Dragonborn to slip away from Elenwen's party and continue the quest into the kitchen. Her attendance at the party, whilst the other Jarls did not attend unless certain conditions had been met, is unjustified. Idgrod walks over to Razelan and begin making a scene, using him as the unwitting victim. Her justification for causing the scene is that "an old woman can get away with anything." She may chat with Maven Black-Briar if she is in attendance. Civil War If the Dragonborn decides to side with the Stormcloaks, Idgrod is replaced by Sorli the Builder as Jarl of Morthal. Idgrod can then be found in the Blue Palace in Solitude, along with the other replaced Jarls, Stewards, and Housecarls. Laid to Rest Speaking with a citizen about the burned down home in Morthal prompts the Dragonborn to seek out Idgrod. She needs the event to be investigated, since a young girl, Helgi, died in the blaze. Investigating the site at night, the Dragonborn learns that the girl's ghost haunts the place. Idgrod claims Morthal is alive with spiritual energy and says to check the graveyard. Reporting to the Jarl After reporting Falion to the jarl, she will immediately find and confront him, threatening dire consequences for Falion if he continues his actions. The scene differs depending on the current Jarl—Sorli the Builder or Idgrod Ravencrone. Dialogue ;Introduction "So, life has brought you to Morthal, and to me. What purpose this serves, we will no doubt see. Welcome." :I understand you have visions. "The Divines reveal things to me at times, yes. I do not hide this. It is a gift. Anyone who believes otherwise does not and cannot understand it." :Where do you stand on the war? "I stand where I have always stood. Here in Morthal. Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. I fear dark days approach and all of Skyrim's strength will be needed." :Is there some kind of trouble in Morthal? "That which is unknown can create unease, even fear. It is to be expected. Some fear our new resident wizard. As they grow to know him, they will accept him. Time will prove me right." ;Diplomatic Immunity "It is not eyes that reveal another's true nature. It is the heart." :Having a good time? "Fair faces and fine food are well and good, but honesty is rarely so pleasing." :Do you visit the embassy often? "There are words spoken, and words unspoken. Beware these Thalmor, for they are adept in both languages. For this reason, I avoid them when I can." "May wisdom light your path." Conversations ;Aslfur Idgrod: "The people still doubt me, don't they." Aslfur: "No, not at all. It's just..." Idgrod: "It does not surprise me. They do not share in what I see, and I cannot explain it to them." Aslfur: "Just guide them well, and all will work out." Idgrod: "I have never doubted that, husband." Aslfur: "Have you made a decision about Falion?" Idgrod: "What decision is there to be made? I allowed him to live here. I stand by that." Aslfur: "Yes, but there are concerns. Rumors that he's up to something." Idgrod: "We are all up to something, my dear. All is as it should be." Idgrod: "What troubles you, husband?" Aslfur: "What? Oh, nothing. All is well." Idgrod: "What troubles you, husband?" Aslfur: "It's Joric. I fear his condition is worse. He calls out in his sleep sometimes. I've heard Falion's name. What does it mean?" Idgrod: "Joric will be what Joric will be. Give it time." ;Erikur Erikur: "Heard any news about the other parts of Skyrim?" Idgrod: "Well, I did hear that Ulfric Stormcloak was slain while defending Windhelm against a dragon, but it sounds too good to be true. I'll wager it was Ulfric himself who started the rumor. Maybe he thought it would bolster recruitment." ;Gorm Idgrod: "You are troubled, Gorm." Gorm: "No, no. I'm fine. Is there something you need?" Idgrod: "No, Gorm. I am simply telling you what I see." Gorm: "Yes, okay. Well thank you." Gorm: "How are you feeling, Jarl Idgrod?" Idgrod: "The visions continue to hold me in balance, Gorm." Gorm: "So, the same then." Idgrod: "Do not worry, my friend. All is well." ;Idgrod the Younger Idgrod Ravencrone: "You are looking after your brother, yes?" Idgrod the Younger: "Yes, mother." Idgrod Ravencrone: "Good. He must be kept safe from harm." Idgrod the Younger: "What sort of harm? Have you had a vision?" Idgrod Ravencrone: "No, no. Just watch over him." Idgrod the Younger: "I will be Jarl someday, mother?" Idgrod Ravencrone: "That is what the Divines have planned for you, yes." Idgrod the Younger: "Have you... Do you see that future? Will I be a good leader?" Idgrod Ravencrone: "All things are possible, my child. But I believe it is within you to succeed." Quotes *''"Here to shame an old woman? Leave me be."'' —When exiled *''"Dark times, indeed. I fear the worst for Morthal and my people."'' —When exiled *''"I try and take comfort in knowing that when all is lost, there is much to be gained."'' —When exiled *''"It is my hope that I will one day return to Hjaalmarch. But the Divines have not shown this to me."'' —When exiled *''"Now here is a face I did not expect to see. Be mindful, for you walk among adders."'' —At the Thalmor Embassy during "Diplomatic Immunity," if Idgrod is considered a friend of the Dragonborn. *''"Tamriel is full of wisdom and magic, if one is willing to look for it. Few have their eyes open."'' *''"I speak, and others hear. It is my hope that instead they listen."'' *''"In Morthal, there is little to rule. But there is much to teach. And so, I am Jarl."'' *''"All this talk of rebellion and strife. Too many are focused on what might be instead of what is. It tires me to talk about it."'' *''"There is too much to learn in the world, too much to know, to fight over 'laws' that have no real purpose."'' Trivia *Upon completion of "Laid to Rest," and after assisting various villagers in Morthal with their random requests for help, the Jarl will bestow the title of Thane of Hjaalmarch upon the player, as well as give the player the Blade of Hjaalmarch. *She hints at having the ability to see glimpses into the future in some of her dialogue. The Official Game Guide not only confirms this, but reveals that both she and her daughter are subtly but unconsciously manipulating Magicka to gain these visions. *If one looks at Idgrod's actor in the Creation Kit, she was originally going to have a sister, Argi Farseer. The sister's actor exists in the files, but was not included in the finished game. *She and Ulfric Stormcloak are the only Jarls (prior to the Civil War quest line) to not wear a circlet. *She is the only Jarl to use profanity, as during Laid to Rest she refers to Alva as a "traitorous bitch." *Idgrod's clothing, while rare, is not unique to her. A Fur-Trimmed Cloak, Pleated Shoes and Fine Armguards can be looted or pickpocketed from Thane Bryling in Solitude. Bugs *After revealing to the Jarl about Falion the confrontation scene may not play, and the Jarl will instead permanently follow Falion without interacting with him. Appearances * de:Jarl Idgrod Rabenkrähe es:Idgrod Cuervo Viejo it:Jarl Idgrod pl:Idgrod Babokruk ru:Идгрод Чёрная Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Jarls